Propulsion of an object is generally only obtained by movement of air or other gases in opposite direction to the movement of the object under the effect of jet or propeller systems. In the absence of a suitable atmosphere, for example in space, propulsion is generally obtained by rocket systems or by other systems which involve the projection of particles at high velocity from the object. Such systems of course require the consumption of fuel since the fuel must form the particles to be projected.
Attempts have been made for many years to develop a propulsion system which generates linear movement from a rotational drive. Examples of this type of arrangement are shown in a book entitled "THE DEATH OF ROCKETRY" published in 1980 by Joel Dickenson and Robert Cook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,971 proposes a propulsion system that provides two symmetrical wheels mounted in the same plane for rotation about parallel axes at right angles to the plane and driven synchronously in the opposite direction. This device requires electromagnetic restraint to provide whip-like action inducing a resultant force in a direction at right angles to the plane containing the axes of the wheels. This requires the use of a magnetic field which may be affected by any other magnetic field disturbance which can cause interruption of the cycle resulting in mis-direction of the force.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,067 proposes the use of sound waves through a medium such as water or air with control means to allow particles of the medium to pass through the barrier when moving in one direction under the influence of the oscillatory field, but prevents the particle from passing back through the barrier when moving in the opposite of oscillation under the influence of the field to produce a net force imparted to the object, however, the medium used is subject to other forces if used in outer space such as heat, "flash-points" and loss due to leakage.
There is a need, therefore, for apparatus and a method to provide a net force in one direction which may be effected by adverse forces of random magnetism, heat, cold, expansion or contraction of gases, etc., but relies on the controlled movement of a reusable mass resulting in such a net force.